


I Will Walk a Thousand Miles

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Steggy - Freeform, Sweet, Will do anything for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: The SSR was going to do their final attack. Red Skull was in the alps and they were more than ready to kick his ass. Peggy especially because he killed Bucky, Steve’s best friend. Anyone who hurts Steve deserves a kick in the ass. It was his friend after all. Things seemed to be going as planned, even they shared a moment in one of the hallways that nearly shocked Peggy because Steve was extremely confident in that moment. She hadn’t seen him like that before. Anyways, Steve had spotted the Red Skull taking off to destroy several cities, and the only way to get to the plane was to run. So he did until a car pulled up to him and he hopped in. The other passengers were Colonel Phillips, the driver, and Peggy was in the backseat. After a passionate goodbye kiss, Steve jumped aboard the Valkyrie and Peggy realized what had just happened. A thought ran through her, he won’t return from this mission, she dismissed it.He contacted the SSR to inform them of his victory and of his demise. Peggy is the one who picked up and they began talking about a different scenario so Steve wouldn’t be reminded of his own death. The plane was descending and when Steve’s last sentence ended in static, Peggy was sure he was gone forever.





	1. He's Gone... He has to be...

"Steve?" She called for him carefully. His last sentences went unfinished and ended in static. It was only normal to fear the outcome. "Steve?" A tear now falling down her cheek and no answer. Her heart sunk along with her stomach and everything just fell apart. Not Steven Grant Rogers. It should have never been him. He should have never ended like this. He was a good man, always will be. Even in his icy grave. Peggy took a deep breath as her hands shook and her whole body numb. Her cheeks were as red as her favorite dress and the stripes on Steve's uniform. She knew people died in the war and always considered the possibilities but what she had neglected to think was how things would end. She didn't want to think about it. Maybe if she called one last time...

"Steve?"

Nothing. He was gone. The man she loved. The only man she truly loved, was gone. Crashed in the Atlantic Ocean with nothing keeping him safe. Peggy just wanted to keep him safe again. 

 

Meanwhile Steve did crash. He was supposed to be dead but he was running. Thankfully his radio hadn't been shot, like when he was saving the 107th, and he synced to the Hydra channels so he could talk to Peggy while he ran throughout the Valkyrie and towards the end. His shield was clasped on his back and his compass was in his pocket. He spoke to Peggy with the radio wrapped tightly in his hand. He wasn't going to leave her but if he did die, he wanted to talk to her. As the Valkyrie descended, he hopped over bars, avoided all guns and broken structure scattered on the floor, and ran like hell. 

"I'd hate to step on your--" 

Steve jumped from the end of the plane and landed on a thick layer of ice but, unfortunately, the radio got banged up on the landing. He could no longer talk, but he could hear. He wish he couldn't though. Peggy was crying and calling for him on the other line. She called for him three times, each one more heartbreaking than the last. He heard silent crying and mumbling of incoherent words. He had the radio lying on the ice in front of him while he rested on his knees and had his hands on the ice to keep him steady. He was cold but way more focused on Peggy. She was crying hysterically and Steve never felt so much pain. He had let down the second person he cared for. 

"Peggy!" He screamed, shouted her name but to no avail. "Peggy...oh god...Peggy."

The water fully sunk into the radio and now it wasn't working at all. He slammed his fist onto the ice and bent his head down. After taking a moment of guilt, he looked up and realized there was no way out. He couldn't call Howard to come get him, Peggy wasn't in reach, and he was completely alone on this ice wasteland. No civilization in view. His only choice was to walk. And so he did and he will walk for miles, just to get back to her. 

 

A week passed and there hasn't been a day where Peggy hasn't thought of her love. She's woken up more than ten times each night with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart. She's loved two men in her life: Michael and Steve. They both knew her value and believed in her. She loved him, she's accepted it now. Dreams of him came every night. Some were happy, usually together and living in their own house but others were reality, usually losing him and reliving the memory again. She's wept every single day since his passing but kept her feelings jailed when she was around people. It was hard but she's Peggy Carter, she can fight through. 

"Hey, Peg. How ya feelin'?" Howard asked with a tilt of the head and concerned expression. He was the only one who could see how she was really feeling. 

Peggy shrugged and handed him a hefty file. "I need your signature."

"For what?" He flipped open the first page and began skimming through the large contract. 

"Stating you worked and provided for..." She bit the inside of her cheek and pushed down her emotion. "Captain Rogers." Howard looked at her to make sure she was okay, which she was. On the outside. "They also want you to speak at his funeral." She hesitated and chose her words carefully. 

"What about you?" He said and closed the file. Peggy sighed, took the file out of his hands to set it on the table, and uncapped a pen. 

"Sign or I'll sign for you." She said with tight lips. 

"Peggy, why aren't you speaking at his funeral?" He repeated and took a step forward. She looked down and back up to Howard.  
"I'm not ready yet." She sighed. "It's been a week, Howard. I haven't spoken about him in a week and it hurts. Even now it's damaging." She admitted as a stray tear streamed down her cheek. The emptiness numbed her feeling of tears, if Howard hadn't wiped it away, she wouldn't have known it was there. 

"I miss him too, Peg." He whispered as he took the pen out of her hand and began signing. She offered coffee and brought back two cups, her mug filled with a shot of whiskey. After setting the mug in front of him, Howard leaned up and set the pen down. He looked her intensely in the eyes. "He would’ve been proud of you." 

"For what?" A watery smile decorated her face. 

"Holding up, not stopping, taking care of yourself. Hell, I'm proud of you." He smiled and patted her arm. He slid his hand back in his pocket as his face grew more serious. "I'll find him, Peg."

She just nodded because although she would love if Howard found him, it was over. She felt like there was no point but it could be the cynic of her conscious that brings these suggestions forward. Speaking about him was overwhelming but Howard knew most of their story. Talking at his funeral and trying not to confess her love for him was too much. She was incapable. 

Staying at the compound was painful. She remembers walking down the same hallways with him and sometimes she thinks she sees him. Her eyes widen for a moment until her brain reverts back to reality. It's been a rough ride for both of them because Steve was still walking. He didn't stop to sleep or eat, he only drank and walked. He was nearing New York because Colonel Phillips explained that they would be going back to the hidden offices within a week or two of the ending of the war. He knew which building to find her in too. He was a few days away before meeting with her.


	2. "Goodnight, Buck."

Peggy was just transported to a hidden New York office and she could imagine all of the opportunities coming her way. She was excited to meet new people and live the life of adventure that Michael wanted for her. The only problem is she's assigned to make coffee and file papers. Peggy's worthy of tougher work but only a few men see what she's capable of and they both died due to the war. She did have a desk though, it's a start. 

"Hi there." A man strolled over in his desk chair with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Agent Carter, right? I'm Daniel Sousa."

"You can call me Peggy." She practiced a smile and shook his hand firmly. 

"Hey Sousa!" A taller man came over with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Did ya hear what's goin' on up north?" Daniel shook his head. "There's been sightings of the Captain!"

Peggy felt her blood run cold. It was only safe to assume it was her captain they were talking about. Some people around the office didn't know she worked alongside him and no one knew that she loved him. Only a small group of people could tell what was going on. Peggy gulped heavily and looked to see Daniel's reaction. He rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. Peggy didn't know what that meant. It could mean Daniel doesn't like him or he doesn't believe the rumors. The only way to know was to keep listening. 

"Oh come on, Joe, we all know he crashed into the Atlantic. There's no chance in hell." Daniel looked over to Peggy who's face was stone. "This is Joseph Hodge, my coworker who just so happens to believe everything he's told." Peggy's face didn't change. 

"Hodge? As in Gilmore Hodge's brother?" She asked. 

"How'd'ya know Gilmore?" He asked innocently and shuffled his feet a bit. 

"I knocked him on the ground during training. I supervised the division he was in." Joe pointed at her and his eyes lit up. 

"Wait a minute… you're Agent Peggy Carter, aren't ya?" She nodded. "Oh man! This is so cool! Hodge mentioned something about getting a face full of dirt from you."

"What else did he say?" Daniel asked. 

"Well he mostly talked about working alongside the Captain himself." Joe sat on the edge of the desk. 

"Working alongside him? Gilmore wouldn't stop tormenting him." Joe raised his eyebrows. 

"Really? Gilmore wouldn't do that normally. Well... _before_ the war he was a little rude and gave a few kids black eyes. I'll have to ask him when I get home."

"I'm sure Peggy straightened him out." Daniel said and smiled. 

"Gilmore! Sousa! Get back to work!" Chief Dooley hollered from his office. Joe rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he went to his own desk. Daniel rolled back over to his side and started working on something. Peggy wanted to get more intel about these rumored sightings but it seems someone wanted her to know first. The phone was ringing which was weird because usually Peggy doesn't get calls. 

"Hello?" 

"Peggy!" It was Howard. 

"Howard, I'm at work what do you need?" She kept her voice quiet so it still looked like she was working. 

"It's not something I need, it's something you need to know." He paused and took a deep breath. "There's been sightings of him." She bit the inside of her cheek. 

"I heard. You've been looking for him right?"

"Haven't slept but apparently if I want to find him, the Atlantic Ocean isn't a good place to look. I heard they saw him in his uniform but wouldn't he put on something else if he doesn't want to be noticed?"

"Do we know where he's going if the rumors are true?"

"No clue. But wherever he's headed, he's stubborn enough to keep going." Peggy smiled. He's always been stubborn.  
"Stay hopeful, Peg."

"I'll try." She muttered and set the phone back in its place. Peggy sighed and rubbed forehead while keeping her eyes down.

"You okay, Carter?" Daniel asked quietly. She nodded and he mouthed, "Okay." 

Peggy avoided any thought of Steve for the rest of the day but the feeling of her broken heart lingered. She still felt empty but continued her work. Steve felt lost. He's been through Maine, Connecticut, and he's currently in New York. Steve wanted to stop and clean himself up before he goes. He squatted at his last house, the one Bucky and him co-owned. He figured if he was in Brooklyn he should honor his friend's passing by staying the night at their apartment. Steve thought it was the least he could do. 

He lock picked the door, a skill he learned from Peggy, and entered the empty room. It was a studio apartment with four dark colored walls and a sturdy roof. It was small but the only thing they could afford at the time. Steve laid on the cold wooden floor next to his shield. He was going to sleep where his bed used to be before they moved out. Bucky's bed was directly across from him, in the other corner. Steve placed both hands over his stomach and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Buck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH


	3. Look Up To The Stars And Wish

Peggy woke up in the middle of the night because of herself. She screamed for Steve and began to shake while crying hysterically. The sheets were completely thrown off the bed in all sorts of directions. She had her hands in fists and pulled her knees up to her chests while she was screaming over and over for Steve. Peggy has never cared so much for a man and it scared her when she found out how much she loved him. Figuring it out during their last conversation was like opening a door that held the ocean. Peggy needed someone to hold her and those choices were limited. 

"Howard." Her voice shook but she tried her best to keep it balanced. 

"Peggy? What's wrong?" She called Howard because who else would be awake at the dead of the night?

"I need you." She whimpered. "Howard, please."

"Say no more, Peg. I'll be right over. Few minutes, tops." He hung up and Peggy was grateful. Although Howard being the lady killer he is, he could calm Peggy down. He had a key to her house but she left the door unlocked anyways because anyone who entered would be dead before they stepped in. She heard the door open and shut then Howard entered her room. He was in plaid pajama bottoms and actually looked like an average person rather than a billionaire. He wore a dark gray t-shirt and his hair was ruffled.   
"Peggy..." Howard could see how broken she was. He slid in bed next to her and pulled up the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly. She cried into his shoulder and soon fell asleep to her best friend's presence. Howard looked up to the ceiling with his one hand limp on his chest and the other wrapped around Peggy, he whispered, "Damn it Steve, where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick one but I'll post the last part tomorrow.


	4. "Did you really walk here?"

Peggy woke up in the morning with red marks under her eyes and she could smell coffee in the other room. Peggy dragged the duvet with her as she went to the kitchen, there she saw a very sleepy Howard pouring a second mug of coffee. 

"Hey, sleepy head."

"What time is it?" She yawned. 

"Just past ten." Her eyes widened and a sense of urgency barreled through her. "I took the liberty of calling you out of work and they aren't taking any days out of your vacation because they know I could put a price on 'em." He smirked. Peggy sighed in relief and walked over to the small table. 

"I'm sure if I called myself out, they'd count it as an entire vacation." She put dryly. "But I really should go into work, Howard. Keep my mind distracted."

"I'm not letting you leave."

"Howard..." 

"Peggy, you're not okay. You say you're fine but you're not. I'm tired of seeing you like this, just have one day to yourself. You deserve it and if those bastards fall apart, it's their problem." She half-smiled and sipped the coffee Howard had put in front of her. He reached out and put his hand on top of hers. "I care about you, Peg. You're my best friend."

“Thank you, Howard. I’m glad I have you.”

“I think that’s the closest you’ve said 'I love you' to me, so I’ll take it.” He smiled appreciatively. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m not the best at being forward.”

“It’s okay, Peg. Not all women can open up like you. I’ll take anything I can get.” They finished their coffee and watched movies for the rest of the day. There was still something that made Peggy feel urgency, like she _needed_ to go to work. Not to feel purpose but just because she felt _something_. She had to go and she’s willing to bet that Howard was going to fall asleep like this. Soon enough, he was passed out on the couch and Peggy dressed to go to the office. It was after hours and Peggy watched Rose carefully so she knows how to open the hidden door. Peggy stepped into the office and immediately went to her desk. There she found a stack of papers with a post-it note that read ‘Marge’ on it. Must be Thompson, Peggy rolled her eyes at the thought.

“Great. More papers to file…” She muttered under her breath. “I suppose I didn’t miss much then.” Peggy took her coat and put it on before leaving. She passed a window on her way out and what she saw made her feel uneasy. It was the Stork Club. Her scheduled date was tomorrow and she wasn’t sure if she should go or not. Peggy looked out the window for a moment longer, wishing Steve could actually take her dancing. She looked down at her shoes and began walking to the way out with her eyes still down. She heard footsteps in front of her and looked up to see who would be there after hours.

Peggy’s legs shook and every hair on her body stood on end. Her heart stopped when she saw the very familiar man in front of her. He was in his Captain America outfit with blood on the stripes. There was blood on his boots and around his helmet. As her eyes went up his body, she found his eyes. She reached for her gun and pointed it at him as tears ran down her face.

“Peggy, relax. It’s me... it’s Steve.” He put his hands up in front of her. She bit the inside of her cheek as more tears came down. This can’t be him. Steve died with the Valkyrie. She thought but something felt familiar.

“You’re not Steve…” She shook her head while her hand was shaking to keep the gun straight. “The Steve Rogers I know died with the plane.” Not even Peggy believed her own words. Steve slowly raised his hands to his helmet and slid it off his head to show his blond, ruffled hair. He dropped his helmet on the floor beside him. Peggy’s chin quivered as she lowered her gun and he walked towards her. “How are you alive?” She asked softly.

“I, uh, jumped out of the Valkyrie. Then I walked here.” Her eyes widened at the shock. _He walked miles just to see me?_

“Why not radio in Howard?” Steve dug in his pockets to show her his broken radio.

“Couldn’t call my ride.” Peggy smiled.

“Sorry I pointed my gun at you.” She said through her grinning lips.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Peggy couldn’t believe he was standing in front of her. Every part of her felt drawn to him, she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. He looked at her the same way he always did, with love in his eyes. Peggy looked at him with the same amount of desire and she realized they had been staring at each other for maybe a moment too long. A smile spread across her face and she laughed before grabbing his arm and making him follow her.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Peggy closed the hidden door and they walked back to her apartment. Luckily, it was dark out and Peggy knew her way around town so she took shortcuts. They were at her front of her door soon enough and she heard the shower running when she entered.

“Who else is here?” Steve asked with a hint of jealousy.

“Howard. He stayed the night actually to… calm me down.” He looked down, he knew the pain he caused her.

“Peggy... I--” She shook her head so he’d stop.

“You did what you had to do. I’m not blaming you, Steve.” He clenched his jaw and looked down.

“I know.” He lifted his head back up to her. Peggy reached up and put the palm of her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Stop blaming yourself.” She slid her hand down his jaw and stopped before she did anything else. The shower shut off a few minutes later Howard was walking out of the bathroom and drying his hair with a damp towel.

“Hey, Peg, sorry I had to take a--” Howard stopped when he saw Steve. His mouth opened slightly and he stopped drying his hair. “Holy mother of…”

“Mr. Stark.” Steve addressed him. Peggy just looked at Howard, almost as stunned as he is. He had dropped the towel on the carpet but remained completely still as if he hasn’t seen Steve in years.

“We’re way past titles, buddy.” Howard walked over to Steve with open arms and hugged him. With an ‘oof,’ Steve felt restrained in Howard’s loving embrace. He looked to Peggy who was already staring at him with shock lingering in her eyes. Howard finally let go after a little-longer-than-average hug. “It’s good to see you in one piece.” Howard looked to Peggy who was still staring at Steve, it was like she couldn’t take her eyes away. “So, what happened?”

They all sat on the couch and Steve explained to them what was happening. He talked about the fight with Schmidt, the descending of the plane, the radio - disclosing the meaningful conversation, and the walk there. Howard and Peggy both seem equally invested into his story. It was a rough journey and he did it all for Peggy. He couldn’t lose her, nor could she lose him. He saw that she was the only person who really believed in him. She believed in the little guy, because he was still that person. Everyone saw him as a hero with heroic intentions, thoughts, and beliefs when he was transformed to a bigger, stronger body but he was always that same person. Sure, some things have changed in his new form but Steve was always Steve. The same Steve that would pick fights with bigger guys and get his ass kicked in an alley, the same Steve that could draw like he was a professional artist, and the same Steve that would always brush back his messy hair and pull up his loose, normal sized jacket. He never changed, but the way people saw him did. Peggy always saw him the same though, her view of him never changed.

“So, you… walked?” Howard asked, astonished. Steve bent his head down and smiled.

“I, uh, I wanted to get back to you guys.” He confessed and glanced at Peggy as he did so. 

“Seems you’re a bit sentimental.” Peggy said quietly to keep her voice steady. Steve looked at her and realized he saw the sorrow she held within her. His eyes became glossy but he smiled for her benefit. Peggy was only transparent to a few people, Steve being one of them and Howard being another.

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s attached to something.” Howard was referring to his shield. “Oh! I think I have your things at my place. I’ll be back in a jiff.” Howard walked out the door and went to his place. Steve and Peggy were finally alone.

“How did you know which direction to go?” Peggy asked with the same stone face as before. Steve took something out of his pocket and popped open the lid. He flipped it so she could see.

“I followed this.” It was his compass. A picture of Peggy was taped to the lid. She had seen it before in the short, black and white films they took of him. Unfortunately, Colonel Phillips had seen and while Peggy thought she would be packing her bags, he thought it was hilarious. Phillips had watched them grow closer over the years and Howard always swore he saw her light up when Steve entered the room. "I followed it all the way back to you."

Steve was smiling but Peggy felt like crying. Mostly out of happiness that he was here but Peggy also felt guilty. She assumed he was dead and even pointed a gun his way when she saw him. How else was she supposed to act when her love comes back from the dead? She didn't know what she should do. Steve looked at her with the same love in his eyes he always had. 

"Peg, are you okay?" He asked and sat up a little straighter. 

"Yeah… yes." She nodded and rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Steve. I just--" She stopped when she realized his name left her lips. She hadn't said his name since he crashed. Not his first name, it was all too casual and only a handful of people knew about their relationship. Well, they didn't really have a relationship. Peggy couldn't stop herself from breaking down. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Steve wiped them away. She closed her eyes at his warm, tender touch. She's been yearning it for for weeks. Her chin began to quiver as more tears flowed down and she opened her eyes into Steve's loving stare. His ocean eyes that were so captivating. Peggy couldn't look away. "I missed you."

Steve leaned up and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking, incapable of feeling safe until Steve was hugging her. His chin was resting on her shoulder and he tilted his head down to kiss it. Peggy hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go. 

"I couldn't leave my best girl." He whispered into her ear. "Not when she owes me a dance." He leaned back and Peggy's hands found their place on his cheeks. He was smiling, but it was broken. He knew he left her and he hated himself for it. Peggy held his head in her hands as she looked into his eyes again. She slowly bent down and kissed him. 

He was shocked at first, Peggy could tell by how his eyelashes tickled her cheeks. His eyes shut and he continued to kiss her innocently. Another tear streamed down her cheek as Steve wiped it away. He pulled away slowly, neither of them wanted it to end but it had to. They rested their foreheads on each other and he sighed. 

"Hey kids, I'm back!" Howard walked through the door and Steve moved away from her to avoid any suspicion. He looked over and saw Howard carrying a cardboard box. Peggy peered over and finally opening her eyes, they've been closed since she leaned in to kiss Steve. "Steve, I have all of your stuff that you left."

"Thanks Howard. I wonder why they gave it to you."

"Oh and not..." Howard nodded towards Peggy and Steve tried to hide his blush, failing miserably. "Well I offered to take it." Howard walked closer to him and lowered his voice so only Steve could hear. "And I figured she shouldn't see your sketchbook."

"You looked through my stuff?" Steve said slightly irritated. 

"You know me, Cap. Curiosity got the best of me."

"And Howard wouldn't dare keep his nose out of anything even if he tried." Peggy added. Steve rolled his eyes and took the box off the floor. 

"Do you have a place to stay, Steve?" Howard asked. 

"I could go to my old apartment. It's empty."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Peggy said as she stood. "I'm sure Howard could house you for tonight. He's just a few minutes away." Peggy gave him this certain look. He knew that look anywhere, she wanted him to follow her. She's given it to him several times. 

"Yeah, what'd'ya say Stevo? We could braid each other's hair, have a pillow fight, ya know." Howard had a winning smile on. Peggy gave Howard a stern look but immediately took her eyes back to Steve where her expression softened. 

"Alright." Steve reluctantly agreed. He could feel Peggy's eyes burning a hole in him and he smirked. "Could you maybe give us a minute, Howard?"

"You guys'll see each other tomorrow--"

" _Howard_." Peggy said sternly and Howard knows better than to mess with that. He put his hands up in surrender and backed out of her apartment. "You'd think he would have learned by now." Steve turned to her with intensity in his eyes. The energy around them changed and they both felt it. They're eyes were lost within each other. "If you're not back here in an hour, I'm going to sleep."

"Why not just offer me to stay here for the night?" He wryly smiled. 

"Howard might assume something." She took a step forward and looked at his lips then back to his eyes. "That may or may not happen."

Steve's eyes widened but he kept his composure, as best he could. Again, he was failing miserably. Peggy smirked and looked at him lovingly. He returned his wry smile as he was perfectly captivated by her stare. “Goodnight, Agent Carter.”

“Goodnight, Captain.” Steve bent down and kissed her cheek. After pulling away a few centimeters his lips lingered there because he was just reminded how beautifully her skin felt. He never wanted to forget again. Steve reluctantly stood back up and left with Howard.

“How’s it feel to be back?” Steve smiled. “I’ll take that as ‘it feels amazing to be back.’” Howard snickered. “I’m certainly glad Peggy has you back though. She, uh, wasn’t holding up too well. I mean out in public you couldn’t tell but indoors she was… I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“It’s fine, Howard, I-I know I hurt her. The last thing I ever wanted to do but, uh, I’m willing to make up for it.” Howard patted him on the back as they stepped out into the night. The city was completely dead, or at least it was where they were.

“You’re a good man, Steve.” They both got into the car and drove a few minutes down the street. Steve watched the houses he passed and remembers which building Peggy was in. He’d be there soon enough.

They parked in Howard’s garage and they both exited the car. Howard took him to his penthouse and Steve was surprised at how extravagant it was. He knew Howard lived rich, but the kind of money he had was beyond Steve’s imagination. He saw a lot of whites and golds, it was as if a god lived there.

“Mi casa es su casa. Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks Howard, but I think I’m just gonna go to sleep.” Howard nodded and patted Steve on the back. Steve went up to his room with his box and stripped himself from his Captain America suit. He then put on his military olive green button down with his mustard tie. He also put on his military olive green dress pants. Steve then slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked out. No sign of Howard. He then closed the door again and walked down the stairs quietly. That’s when he saw him.

“Change your mind?” Howard asked while bringing the rim of a glass of whiskey to his lips. 

“Uh, yeah. Decided I should get some whiskey before I go to sleep.” Steve reluctantly walked towards Howard’s bar and poured himself a small glass of whiskey.

“Good choice, my friend.” Howard raised his glass and pulled it back down. “I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they see you tomorrow.”

“They?”

“The people at the office. I still trying to think of what Colonel Phillips is gonna do. It’s either a handshake or hug. He doesn’t strike me as a teddy bear, so maybe a handshake.” Howard nodded in agreement to himself.

“What about both?” He pointed a finger at Steve.

“Now, we’re gettin’ somewhere.” 

After talking for thirty minutes, Howard took the half-empty bottle and stumbled up the stairs. “Night, Steve.”

“Night, Howard.” When his bedroom door finally shut, Steve ran out the door. He was running a little late, but that’s something he’s used to. Steve ran down the street and took short cuts to her building. Dark alleys that he used to get beat up in and he ran behind the diner where he got his first black eye. The old parking lot he walked passed everyday where the usual bullies waited for him on their bikes. He didn’t mean to take a trip down memory lane, but Peggy chose an apartment in Brooklyn. Little did Steve know was that she did it on purpose. Peggy would explore the streets and take in his childhood as much as she could. She imagined that if he didn’t crash, they would both live in Brooklyn. Maybe they still have that chance.

Finally, he was at the building’s front doors. Steve took a deep breath before stepping in. He didn’t know why she wanted him to come this late at night to her apartment. He had one idea. He looked down at his shoes and he looked back up to her front door. Steve knocked lightly with his knuckle so he wouldn’t wake the neighbors. To his surprise, she opened the door with a huge grin. Her eyes immediately met his.

“One minute late. Just couldn’t do it, could you?” Steve airily laughed.

“I got stuck with Howard.” She opened the door wider and he stepped in. “But he’s passed out in his room right now.” She raised her eyebrow.

“That man is going to drink himself to death someday.” She sighed and took her eyes back to him. Her eyes roamed all over his body, forgetting what he looked like in the olive green he always wore. Now that she was seeing it on him again, Peggy didn’t know how she could forget. She took a step forward and Steve felt his stomach turn from being so nervous. His heart pounded rapidly and he felt his cheeks go red. Her fingers gripped around his tie gently as she pulled him down and planted a meaningful kiss on his lips. Steve’s eyelashes tickled her cheeks again until they eventually closed. Peggy loved his eagerness and how nervous he is around her. The kiss felt like fire for both of them. Their lips tingled like they were numb. Steve’s hands wrapped around her waist as her fingers dropped his tie and curled into his hair. She backed up slowly towards her bedroom and Steve followed.

“You’re overdressed.” She said against his lips. He grumbled a laugh.

“You didn’t expect me to run down in my t-shirt and drawers, did you?” He asked before she bit down on his lip.

“If you did, I would’ve liked to see it.” They smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hand wrapped possessively around his tie and they leaned down together. Her hand slid up his stomach to his shoulder and eventually wrapped both of her arms around his neck. His hair was already ruffled and his shirt undone. 

*

They continued this dance for a while until both of them could ‘dance’ no longer. Steve had both of his arms bent and behind his head while Peggy rested her head on his bicep. Her finger ran circles across his stomach as they both just laid down and relaxed.

“Do you think Howard is going to be worried you aren’t there in the morning?” She asked. Steve shuffled down and wrapped his arms around her waist and he laid his head on her stomach. She petted his hair and accepted his warmth.

“I don’t care. If he’s a genius, he can figure out where I am.” Steve said sarcastically. Peggy huffed a laugh and continued to run her fingers through his soft blond hair. His eyes were closed but she just watched him sleep. Happy she was in his presence and overjoyed he had returned. 

“I love you, Steve.” She confessed. Peggy wanted to tell him when he went down but, now, she couldn’t let anymore time slip away. She had to tell him. He responded by squeezing her tighter and smiling huge.

“I love you too, Peggy.” He kissed her stomach and looked up to her brown eyes. Steve could no longer resist, he leaned up and pressed a chaste kissed on her lips. He then put his head in the crook of her neck and laid down on top of her.

“Steve, you’re too heavy.” She croaked but he didn’t budge. She pushed his shoulder and he landed on his back beside her. They smiled and he put his hand on her hip while pressing innocent kisses on her shoulder and neck. “I’m so glad you’re back, darling.”

“Me too.” He whispered.

“Did you really walk here? From the tip of Maine all the way to New York?” Steve took a deep breath.

“'Course I did. And I’d walk a million more miles if I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... :_)
> 
> I don't mean to make them fondue, we just always end up here.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story, only a few chapters.


End file.
